


Secret operation get Gentaro a girlfriend... Boyfriend... A human significant other... A significant other

by GhostJ



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen, Gentarou is totally not as dumb as he looks, It's really just the Breakfast club, Team Dynamics, adorableness, but with monsters, episode coda, or acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJ/pseuds/GhostJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the second years safely back from Kyoto, Ryuusei starts making necessary adjustments to his plan to protect Gentaro, specifically making sure that a situation like Yukina never happens again. But finding Fourze a girlfriend who meets Ryuusei’s strict guidelines might be more challenging than defeating a Horoscope… But at least he has friends to depend on now… Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret operation get Gentaro a girlfriend... Boyfriend... A human significant other... A significant other

**Author's Note:**

> And now we're onto Fourze! I was blown away by Ryuusei's actions in the Kyoto eps (I mean were caltrops necessary?) and figured that it might translate in him looking for a _permanent_ solution. Silly Ryuusei, Kengo would have clawed her eyes out if he'd honestly felt threatened.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [MissMollyEtc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyEtc) who has been very, _very_ busy recently with all the ficlets I've been sending her way. She has actually seen some of Fourze and given this fic her blessing, but I'll still take credit for any mistakes.
> 
> Credit where credit is due: The idea for this fic came to me as I was going through my old bookmarks and stumbled across [IHTFP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/130284) by the incredible [waketosleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep) and so it was named with that in mind.
> 
> Please comment and kudo if you like!

They’d been at it for over 20 minutes now and Ryuusei was doing his best not to let his growing frustration show as he looked across the white table at the Kamen Rider Club’s chairwoman. After all, he had asked for her help today, and considering that not too long ago he’d killed one of their best friends, well, he knew he was lucky that both her and JK had agreed to come in and hear him out, let alone actually assist. Even it was costing him a small fortune in snacks and nail polish just to have them sit around the table and waste his time.

"Well Meteor-san, what about that girl from your trip? Yukina, wasn’t it?" Mui asked off-handily as she looked back at the glossy photos strewn over the table. Her dismissal of him was clear in her voice, and rather at odds with how she’d just been trying to bore a hole through his skull with her eyes.  
  
"That's the whole point to this activity, right?” Ryuusei responded as cordially as he could, but he knew his short-temper was starting to win out. “With her interference in Kyoto, it’s crystal clear that we need someone in the role who will support Gentaro as a rider and not get in the way. Even if Yuki and I could stand her, she’s not interested in dating Gentaro as long as he’s Fourze."  
  
“And hopefully whoever we choose is smart enough to not get killed by a Horoscope.” JK suggested from his seat beside Mui, tapping a second year’s photo consideringly before swiping the one beside it onto the floor. “I’m just saying, I’d prefer not to set one of my contacts up to be eliminated.”

"Oops.” Mui interjected, a little _too_ innocently to be anything but sarcastic. “Well, what about Yuki-chan, then? I mean, there’s no question she would support Gentaro as Fourze." Mui ran her fingers through her hair and, catching sight of her nails, gestured towards JK. "JK, when we’re done you need to fix these."

"Aye aye!" JK saluted her, snagging another 3 photos seemingly at random before dropping them into the growing discard pile under his seat.

"Why are you even here if you aren't going to help?" Ryuusei asked, slamming his fists onto the tableand jumping to his feet.

"Hmm?" Mui looked slowly up from the photos, an open challenge in her eyes as she stared up at him. "I think I liked you better when you were sucking up to us so you could kill Gentaro."

Ryuusei flinched and quietly sat back down, too embarrassed to keep meeting Mui’s eyes, or to react to JK’s hissing while he mimed getting burnt. None of the other club members had been quite _that_ blunt about the situation and although he’d known it was silly, he had hoped that Gentaro’s forgiveness and his own actions in protecting them from Aries afterwards had helped his case.

"Oops!” Mui continued, still sounding as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “I know we’ve all been walking on eggshells around you, but as chairwoman it’s my duty to deal with divisive elements within the club. So, although we've forgiven you, and please note that’s mostly because Gentaro has and it seemed quite rude to ignore his wishes when _he’s_ the one you _killed_ , _we’re_ still not sure we can _trust_ you. This meeting seemed like a good way for us to talk about your place within the club without Gentaro’s... _sensibilities_ getting in the way.” Mui paused and Ryuusei looked up to see her smile winningly at him, and he wondered how many of her competitors had seen that smile right before she cut the rug out from under them as she continued. “Not that we’d be able to do anything if we thought you weren’t sincere in your repentance; I mean you’re Kamen Rider Meteor and we’re just normal people... Who happen to have had considerably more time to learn all the inner workings of the Rabbit Hutch than you...”

Ryuusei just barely stopped himself looking away to check that the Hutch’s safety systems were still fully engaged. Not that he thought either of them would tamper with the Hutch’s systems, but he’d noticed that one of the defining features of the club’s members was their near complete lack of self-preservation when came to protecting their friends. Even from each other if needed. Honestly though, having someone admit to still being mad at him made him feel much better about the situation as a whole. He’d begun to worry that Gentaro was exerting some form of hypnotism over the rest of the club with how quickly they’d welcomed him back into the fold, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his ankle around the foot of the bench. Just in case the gravity ‘failed’ suddenly.

"Maa, maa, Mui-sempai", JK interrupted chidingly as he snagged another photo. "Sakuta-san’s mistakes aside, we agreed he had a good point about Gentaro, right? I mean, I remember Nadeshiko-chan..."

"Exactly," Ryuusei cut in, taking the opportunity JK had provided to attempt diffuse the situation or at least redirect them back to the topic at hand. "I mean, if Gentaro wasn't so eager to get a girlfriend it wouldn't be a problem, but with the way he reacts to every pretty face in trouble, we’re lucky the Zodiarts haven’t caught on yet…” He saw Mui grimace in understanding and, taking it as a sign that she was willing to at least seriously listen before spacing him, risked blinking, but didn’t dare look away.

"I will protect him," Ryuusei continued, trying to let his eyes show his sincerity and not near-debilitating terror. "I can't ever pay him, or any of you, back for what I did and what you did, but I will protect him however I can."

“Including and up to finding him a girlfriend?" He could hear JK’s smile in his voice, but kept his eyes fixed on Mui’s even as JK continued. "I mean it's no wonder why you came to us, but I think all that kung-fu has damaged your brain if you think Gentaro will be managed so easily."

"Well if anyone can find someone, it will be us, won’t it JK?” Mui gave a small smile and winked at Ryuusei, her ire disappearing as if it had never existed. As she turned back to the photos, he wondered if that might not have been the case all along and if his pledge would shortly lead to him, rather than JK, being given the “prized” duty of fixing the chairwoman’s nails. “I mean, it's obvious that Gentaro would need someone who comes from Amanogawa and between the two of us we know everyone, right?"

Ryuusei quickly pushed the thoughts of blackmail out of his head, sighing in relief as his club mates _finally_ went to work. While they were occupied, he took a small break to focus on unclenching his fingers from the table top; Mui was more terrifying than a Horoscope, and he’d wager she was at least as dangerous given cause.

"You chose not to include any first years?" Mui asked as she moved a whole slew of photos onto the floor with a negligent sweep of her hand.

"Most first years are pretty shy, and if challenged for Gentaro’s affections they'd probably fold." Ryuusei replied. “Which is why Yuki is out of the running as well.”

"A love triangle would be pretty bad," JK agreed, pointing to a likely photo only to quickly sweep it off the table at Mui’s look.

"So qualifications are; student at Amanogawa, will support Fourze, and be able to hold their own against Horoscopes and other challengers for Gentaro," Mui ticked off the points on her fingers. "So aren't we missing some people?"

"Tomo-chan isn't interested and Yuki, as mentioned, is too weak.” Ryuusei assured her, wondering if he dared to remove the school idol from the pile. She did fit all the requirements, but he might space himself if he were forced to listen to her song even in the Rabbit Hutch. “Every other second and third year girl was out here before you and JK started culling.”

"Unless you're still interested,Mui-sempai?" JK asked smugly, ducking out of the way as Mui expertly spun her discarded photo at his face.

"As if. Dancing yes, dating no," she laughed mischievously. "I just meant that I'm surprised that Ryuusei-kun of all people would have discarded half of the student body for no reason… I mean you both meet more of the criteria than most of this pile."

Ryuusei stared at her and then down at the pile, not bothering to hide his shock. "But Gentaro isn't-. I mean he's never..."

"Responded to your blatant flirting?" Mui finished for him as she picked up another photo, tapping it against her lips before discarding it. "Oops?"

JK was suspiciously silent at this revelation, and Ryuusei dared to sneak a glance at him to judge his reaction. He obviously wasn’t too disturbed by it in any form, as he’d whipped out his phone and was scrolling through his contact list at an inhuman rate while scribbling names on the back of a recently discarded photo.

"Your flirting was even more disturbing than your sucking up Ryuusei-kun,” Mui continued needling him, but with no real venom this time. “With moves like that, I can't believe you got yourself a sweetheart like Jiro-chan."

"I never had to flirt with Jiro and, at the time, it seemed like a valid strategy to get into the club." Ryuusei’s response sounded defensive, even to his own ears, and he felt a vivid blush creeping along his neck. Whereas before he’d considered it embarrassing enough to have failed at that particular strategy, it was far worse knowing that people had noticed him crash and burn. Let alone that the idea of becoming romantically involved with Gentaro, now that he knew him, made him wish for an air leak to open up and suck him into space as an alternative.

"Which is why you think the Zodiarts might do it," Mui nodded approvingly. "With Gentaro the way he is, I could see how you might think it a good idea, and, likely, whomever the Zodiarts sent would be more skilled than you."

Ryuusei opened his mouth to assure her he was plenty skilled, _thank you very much_ , but caught JK’s delighted expression in the corner of his eye and restrained himself. He’d rather not end up as a ringtone for the younger club members.

"So just to be clear, Gentaro is gay?" he asked instead.

"Bi, Ryuusei-san, bi," JK assured him as he slipped his hastily written list in front of Ryuusei and looked disparagingly over the photos on the table. "Well maybe pan… I think?"

JK then turned and called out towards the testing chamber "Hey, Kengo-san!"

Kengo poked his head out of the doorway and removed his headphones. Having taken one look at Mui’s expression when she and JK had arrived to assist Ryuusei with whatever they were plotting, he'd decided to hide from the insanity and potentially a charge as an accomplice to murder by modeling some of the changes to The Hole over Amanogawa as Kyoto’s closed.

"What do you call someone who has a thing for non-humans? But like aliens, not like sheep or vending machines." JK asked, mischief dripping from every word.

"What has Kisaragi done now?" Kengo asked resignedly, moving to step into the room.

As if summoned, the Rabbit Hutch’s door opened to reveal Gentaro himself having just escaped Ōsugi’s “Zodiarts-attacking-is-not-an-excuse” Kamen Rider Club special test retake.

"Oi Kengo!" He greeted the other teen with a wild smile, before doing a double take around the room and adding. "Oh, hi everyone!"

He blinked at them as they hastened to clean up the photos. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Oops," Mui smiled innocently as she kicked a stack over to Ryuusei. "Just getting some work done on a side project."

"Oh, did you need help?" Gentaro asked, sounding interested, but also less than entirely enthused by the prospect.

Mui quickly shook her head and finished stashing the photos remaining on the table in her bag. "Nope, I think it's been handled." She said slyly, sharing a speaking glance with JK.

"Oh, ok!” Gentaro sounded relieved, but then he generally avoided anything remotely like school work if possible. “I had thought Kengo and I could work through those glitches with the net switch."

"Glitches?!" Kengo responded outraged, stalking towards Gentaro like an irate kitten. "The switch is _fine_ , it's just you who doesn't listen when I tell you how it's supposed to work."

"But I always listen to you, Kengo," Gentaro smiled as he moved closer, ushering Kengo back towards the testing room and away from the other club members.

"Of course you do," Kengo responded exasperatedly, even as he allowed himself to be for all intents and purposes herded back to the side room. He moved to step inside and then reached back to grab onto Gentaro’s jacket to tug him into the room, all the while berating the taller teen. "But if that were true, then the switch would be working fine and you wouldn't have to come bother me..."

Ryuusei, who'd been staring at the exchange, watched as the door to the testing room slid closed before turning open mouthed to Mui who was reaching into her bag to grab a set of headphones. She merely smirked at him and said “you still owe me a full manicure and pedicure Ryuusei-kun” before turning them out to read one of her magazines.

JK slapped Ryuusei on the back as the younger teen made to leave the Hutch and Ryuusei scrambled to follow, but it wasn’t until they were walking along the tunnel back to earth that he remembered to look at the list that JK had handed him earlier. It was pretty long, but all the names had been crossed out except for the one and considering what he’d just seen, it wasn’t quite the surprise it could have been. Ryuusei smiled to himself and figured Jiro would get a kick out of this when he visited him later; he always had been a fan of the whole “opposites attract” idea. And really, he couldn’t have asked for a better partner in this endeavor, since, when it came to protecting Gentaro, he’d put Kengo up against a Horoscope, a love rival, or death itself, any day.


End file.
